A Very Chappy Valentine's Day
by troopertrish
Summary: In the spirit of Valentine's day, Hichigo helps Ichigo out by giving Rukia the thing she loves most: That damn Chappy Bunny. A damn stupid one-shot in honor of Valentine's day.


**Hello Reader,**

**Happy Valentine's day. In an attempt not to be bitter, since I'm dating my thesis instead of an actual guy, Here's a one shot.**

**Did this while I was drunk with thesis so don't be surprised if it doen;t make any sense.**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo woke up at the sound of his alarm. The moment he opened his eyes, he knew that something was different about the day. Somehow, the sunshine was brighter, the air more crisp, and, was it just him or were the birds singing in chorus harmoniously? In short, the day looked like something out of a freaking Disney movie, which only meant one thing: today was Valentine's Day.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes groggily. He was blindly looking for his slippers when his hollow made himself known.

_**It's Valentine's Day, King.**_

_I know._

_**So, what you got planned for our queen?**_

_Um…_

Ichigo clenched his jaw when his hollow laughed. He tried to ignore Hichigo as he made his way to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what he should do today. He had been dreading this day since last week. He's made plans, lots of plans, and crossed each one out because they did not seem satisfactory. Well, to Hichigo at least.

It surprised Ichigo at how involved his hollow was with preparing for Valentine's. But then, when it came to Rukia, his hollow was always involved. She was the one thing they both actually agreed on peacefully. During their last battle in the deep recesses of his inner world, Ichigo had told his hollow to stay the hell away from Rukia, to which his alter ego had responded negatively. _**"Have you forgotten, King? I am the embodiment of your raw and purest instincts. I feel just as deeply for her as you do,"**_ his hollow had replied then. Ever since, Ichigo and his hollow had fought about everything but Rukia. When it came to her, they were both in sync.

Going back to Valentine's, Hichigo had insisted that Ichigo do something for Rukia that was uniquely his. A strangely romantic suggestion from a being such as Hichigo.

_**Chappy.**_

_The hell? _Of all the things in world, Chappy was the last thing Ichigo expected to hear from his hollow.

_**She adores that motherfucking bunny, doesn't she?**_

Ichigo scoffed. _Damn straight. Have you seen her pajamas? _

Ichigo and Hichigo shuddered. Those bunny designed pajamas were not a sight they'd want to see before drifting off to sleep.

_**But seriously, King, what does she love most in the world? That damn bunny, and you.**_

_Where are you going with this?_

Hichigo just chuckled, making the hairs at back of Ichigo's neck rise.

_**Trust me on this, King.**_

* * *

Rukia was skipping on her way back to Ichigo's house.

She had spent the entire day with Orihime and Tatsuki, baking sweet pastries and setting up bouquets. She listened intently as Orihime gushed about Valentine's – the chocolate hearts, the heart shaped balloons and everything else in the shape of a heart. Deep inside, it excited Rukia. It all sounded so romantic, and if there was something in life that she rarely experienced, it was romance. Orihime and Tatsuki had then hinted at Ichigo.

"What are you two doing later, Rukia?" Orihime asked, giggling.

"Knowing that idiot, probably nothing," Rukia joked. But she was hopeful, though.

By the time she arrived at Ichigo's house, she was beyond excited. For what, she could not say. She just had a feeling.

"Ichigo?" she called out when she enetered. No reply. "Ichigo?" she called out again.

"In here!" Ichigo answered from his room.

Raising a brow, Rukia went up the stairs. Ichigo's door was slightly ajar, filling her with suspense. Holding the knob tightly, she slowly opened the door. What she saw would change her life forever.

* * *

Ichigo's room had transformed into a Chappy wonderland. Red and Pink Chappy cutouts hung from the ceiling; Ichigo's bed was covered with plush toys and sweets; and beside the bed stood Ichigo.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Ichigo, the shinigami who singlehandedly defied the entire soul society, stood there in a Chappy costume. His face was so red, Renji's hair would've been proud.

All in all, it was an unorthodox preparation, but it filled Rukia's heart with joy nonetheless. She squealed as she ran inside, ramming herself against Ichigo. Ichigo held her tightly as she continued squealing, burying her face in his chest. It made Ichigo smile. Deep inside his mind, Hichigo was smiling as well. Although he was also smiling at Ichigo's expense.

_**You look dashing, King. Very manly, indeed.**_

_Shut up. At least she's happy._

They both looked down at Rukia, who had released Ichigo and was now gushing at all the plush toys on Ichigo's bed.

_**Yeah at least she's happy…..Still, I can't believe you actually listened to me.**_

_I said shut it. _

_**There, there. Be a happy Chappy.**_


End file.
